


Eternal Bride

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Proposals [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, God so freaking sappy im sorry, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Smut, god so OOC im sorry, humanoid!Bill, it's floofy dont worry, just two dorks cuddling, ugh dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continue of A Human Proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Bride

Dipper never let Bill go. Tightly wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders and digging his fingertips into his heated skin. One leg hooked over the demon’s gently rocking hips while he dug his heel into the mattress with the other. Whispering pleas and sweetened nothings into his ear in between the kisses he placed. Bill had taken to burying his face into the cook of his human’s neck, nuzzling the bridge of his nose against a marked kiss from earlier. His breath was coming out in hot huffs that fan over his shoulder that pricked goosebumps. One of his hands was holding tightly onto a pale thigh while the other was bent against the bed as he braced himself on his forearm.

“Darling constellation,” Bill pulled his head away and kissed the other’s birthmark, his human taking to wrap both legs tightly around him now and pull him closer, “Unwrap your legs, I can’t move when you do that…”

Dipper whined quietly but unwound his legs, spreading them wide as his toes curled into the sheets. He unlatched an arm to push back the blonde’s hair from his face and pull him down for another kiss. It was warm and made the hairs on the back of Dipper’s neck stand up, arching his back and pressing up against Bill. The uncharacteristic slow and gently rock of his demon’s hips made everything feel so…. So overwhelming. His nails dug into the back of the other’s neck as he mewled into the kiss. It was only them. Only him and Bill. And it made his chest flutter. He ran his thumb along the underside of his ring finger, feeling the band that hugged his finger snug and pulling Bill closer.

They didn’t need words, they knew exactly what was going on. Dipper knew Bill, and he knew him all too well. Bill hooked an arm under the younger’s leg and spread his legs manually farther apart, Dipper let out a soft ‘oh’ as he rocked his hips more against the other’s. He was close, so close. He tilted his head back and pulled Bill down close again, the demon kissing and licking at his throat as he came with a moan of his demon’s name on his tongue. And Bill followed soon after him, pushing his hips further against the mortal’s. Dipper let out a near silent whine when he felt the other cum. He felt warm, hot even. And oddly enough it comforted him.

Bill pulled back with a gently kiss to Dipper’s lips and then forehead before he pulled out and snuggled down next to him. The two moved so they were both on their sides, Dipper in Bill’s hold with his back against his chest while the demon- _his_ demon, had his arms wrapped loosely over him. Bill had his eyes closed while Dipper on the other hand was staring at his hand, mesmerized by the ring. It was silver for the most part and was accented with something, he couldn’t quite place. It didn’t look like any stone he’s seen before, but it looked…. Familiar. The way it curled and wrapped around the band before swirling together on either side of a small, almost subtle, blue stone.

Dipper squirmed a bit to lay on his back while still snuggled with the other, he looked from the ring to Bill’s content expression as he dozed off before speaking an answer to the mortal’s unspoken question, “Ivory.”

“Where’d you get ivory? And why?” Dipper snuggled into him more.

Bill opened his eyes and moved so one of his arms were behind Dipper, cradling his head while he held onto his hand and traced over the ring before lacing their fingers together, “Deer teeth.”

He snorted a laugh, “What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah! Okay, partially. Not deer teeth, actually elk teeth,” he pressed his lips to his forehead, “C’mon, I love you too much for gross ol’ deer teeth. Besides, I think you’d appreciate it more than a ring of intestines or human teeth. You… Do like it though, right? I mean, I can get you a new one, a different one, I just you know wanted to do something special for you and not just get one of those jewelry store ones, bu-“

Dipper rolled over to face Bill and cupped his face to get him to shut up, “Bill, it’s weird and unusual. Just like you. And I love it,” he pulled back and held his own hand to look at the ring again, “You always try so hard to do things the human way, and when you add your own little weird touch, well… God I just love you so much!”

Bill smiled and kissed his human’s birth mark as he hugged him close, “Love you too, Pine Tree.”

“Who’d think that we’d come this far? I mean, go back in time and tell myself ‘oh hey that demon that you’re gonna meet here, well, he’s your future husband- surprise!’” Dipper laughed a bit before he stopped, running his teeth over his lip, “It’s hard to believe that happened, that… That was _you._ ”

“Hey, kid, in the past,” Bill raised a hand and snapped his fingers to get Dipper’s attention, “In the present here, come on. ‘Sides, who needs to bring the apocalypse and rule the world when you’re my entire world already?”

Dipper stared at him for a second before laughing, shoving at the other’s bare chest, when he let out a snort he covered his mouth, “O-oh my God, Bill! That was so dorky and sappy! Stop taking one liners from Mabel, please!”

“Might be sappy but it’s true, you’re the only one who makes me do all this weird cheesy human things,” Bill smiled and rolled onto his back, one arm behind his head as he smile.

“I don’t make you,” Dipper moved onto his stomach and hugged a pillow, smiling as he watched the demon.

“True, I meant you make me feel super sappy and junk like that, kinda gross if you ask me.”

“You’re gross,” Dipper sighed happily when he heard Bill simply hum a small ‘truuuuee~’. He brought his hand back into view and watched the ring before he gasped, “Holy- Bill, this means I need to get you a ring too!”

“Huh?” Bill looked over at him, the mortal staring at nothing with wide eyes in thought, the immortal waved him off, “Hey, kid, relax, it’s fine. Get me one of those fifty cent ones from a gumball machine I don’t mind.”

“Bill! This is serious!” the man looked over at the other with a stern expression, “I wanna do something special for you…. You went out of your way to get this ring for me, and to surprise me with it… And I wanna do the same. I don’t wanna get some cheap ring from the vending machine, or some boring one at the mall… I want to get you something just as special as you did for me…”

“If you really want to…”

“I do! Please, Bill, I want to surprise you, promise you’ll stay outta my thoughts until I figure it out?” Bill looked him over with his pale blue eyes before nodding, and Dipper smiled, “Thank you!”

“Got me going easy on you, kid,” Bill stared at the ceiling as his voice tapered off, “Wrapped around your finger…. Who knew…”

Dipper hugged his pillow tightly and watched the other before he spoke, “So, what exactly does this mean?”

Bill looked over at him, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, a mortal and immortal, marrying each other?” Dipper laughed a bit, “How does that work?”

The other smiled widely and rolled over to wrap his arms tightly around the man, “No. A human and a _demon_ marrying each other,” He placed a kiss to Dipper’s shoulder, “Once you tell me your vows, and I tell you mine, once the ‘I do’s are said. You’ll be my eternal bride, through hell and back.”

“Forever?”

“Forever and then some,” Bill looked up at him and kissed his collar bone, “Demon marriage is… Different than human. When a demon is married it’s not just some ring and petty vows that bind us together. We entwine our souls together. We stick together through thick and thin, heaven and hell, the ending and beginnings, life and death and birth. I am yours, and you are mine. Until death do us part.”

“What if…. You know, something happens to me,” Dipper spoke with a heavy worry.

Bill shook his head, “I won’t ever let that happen to my sapling.”

Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around and pulled him close, “And I won’t let anything happen to you so help me, no demon hunter or dumb family dinner arguments with Ford or my parents.”

“I knew you’d protect me,” the demon laughed and pulled back to press their lips together.

Instead of just a small kiss, it was lingering and quickly melted into the parting of lips and swirling of tongues. Bill felt the way Dipper’s fingers curled against his back. And Dipper felt the way Bill’s fingers dug into his sides and pulled him closer before winding around him. They moved so that Bill was on his back and Dipper on top of him still lip locked. Dipper moved his fingers to curl into Bill’s hair as deepened the kiss, sighing into the other when he felt hands on his hips. Their tongues moved together trying to taste and lick everywhere they could at the other’s mouth, leaving them both humming into the kiss and move their lips together.

It was Dipper who pulled away and broke the kiss as he trailed open mouth kisses along the demon’s jaw and neck, “I love you so much, Bill, so much…”

He lulled his head to the side before he looked down and watched as his human pressed wet kisses to his chest, brushing his dark bangs out of his face, “I know darling, I know. And I love you too, so much.”

He cupped his face and pulled him back into a kiss. He sat up enough on his elbow and dropped his other hand to wrap his fingers around Dipper’s forming arousal. And the man hummed into the kiss happily. As Bill worked his hand along him, he shifted and brought one hand of his own to pump along the demon’s cock. Dipper nipped and pulled at the immortal’s lip before he’d give him a swipe of his tongue in apology. Once the demon was coaxed fully hard Dipper pulled his hand back with a soft whine from Bill. He hushed him and gave him a quick peck to his lips.

“Don’t be so impatient, we have all of eternity, remember?” Dipper whispered between them and moved back to kneel at the other’s hips.

“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that?” He chuckled to himself and leaned back on both of his elbows.

He watched as his human guided and sat back on his cock, going down easily until he was fully seated in his lap and to the hilt. Already Dipper’s gut felt hot and he took in a soft breath and settled his hands on the other’s stomach to help lift himself up. He pushed and lifted his hips before dropping back down and huffing a soft moan as he met Bill’s upwards thrust of his hips.

“Hey, Sapling, hold on,” Bill stopped him, and Dipper looked at him through his lashes.

The demon reached for his human’s hands and held them tightly in his own. Laying completely back he entwined their fingers together and dug his elbows into the bed beneath him. Dipper looked at him with a quizzical expression but when his hand was squeezed and Bill gave a subtle rock of his hips he simply swallowed and nodded. He’d lift his hips up again and push at his demon’s hands, Bill squeezing them tightly each and every time. They rhythm and pace were synced. Every time Dipper would pull himself up Bill’s hips would meet the mattress, and when the man in his lap ground his hips down he’d meet him halfway with a hard upwards thrust of his own. Dipper crying out every time the man’s cock hit his sweet spot.

“G-goddd, Bill~, Bi-ill Bill Bill, Bill I lo-ve you, I love yo-ouu~ so much so-oH m-much!” Dipper’s words tumbled out of his mouth without much of his knowledge, and the man beneath him smiled at every word.  

“Love you too, darling star,” Bill beamed happily and brought his hips up to meet the other’s harder. He could feel the other tightening around him already and it wasn’t long before Dipper’s toes curled and his hands held tightly onto his, whining loudly through his teeth as he came against his stomach.

Dipper continued to quietly sigh and moan as he continued to ride Bill through his own high, doing his best to get his demon to climax as well. Dipper continued to whisper sweet nothings aloud. When Bill was close he pulled at Dipper’s hand and kissed the back roughly, sinking his teeth into his soft pale skin as he lifted his hips weakly against Dipper. The mortal watched as the man beneath him squeezed his eyes shut and he pushed his hips back, rocking gently to help him. He gave a small smile and sighed softly when he felt the man cum inside of him for the second time that evening. When he felt Bill drop his hips Dipper simply sat completely down before he laid on top of him.

Their hands were still laced together and Bill allowed Dipper to bring them to rest on his chest, the mortal resting his chin on the back of his hands as he tiredly watched him. When Bill looked down at him with a raised eyebrow he simply stretched and place a sweet and soft kiss to his chin, “Love you, throughout eternity and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb holy jesus. Okay, well good, got this dumb thing out of the way now lets get back to. Well, actually i dont even know what i normally do... .Huh, that's, interesting... Okay, whatever, i have nothing to say besides sorry for this OOC fluff fight me, lets go, outside, right now.
> 
> Point out spelling and grammar errors, and i will fix them asap
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!


End file.
